Hunting for Wolves
by sCosplayChameleon
Summary: A match made in Heaven. Fenris x Sebastian If you like awkward, eloquent men falling for each other, this is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**I realized this pair was very underwritten, and I love the thought of them together, so here you go! I plan to write more as soon as I can!**

 **This is from Fenris'** **perspective.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I liked him the first time he ever graced the presence of my eyes. This was odd. I dislike most people and hate the others. Sebastian was different. I actually liked him. And it didn't have anything to do with him being a gorgeous man or the fact that his voice makes me want to shove him against a wall and claim those lyrical lips for my own. Sebastian struck me immediately as sensible. I still believe him to be such although in a much different sense of the word. I had thought his judgments and ideals would be reasonable and that we would agree on most things; this was not the case. Still, the man is quite erudite, and he has a good sense about him. Unlike Anders, he uses reasoning. Often, that is enough to make me value his opinion. It's strange, but even when I hate everything he's going on about, I want to listen to his points. So often, I feel as if we educate each other though our debates. When compared to the blind fist-fights the arguments with my other 'friends' turn into, I can't help but prefer Sebastian's company. All the same, I can't help but wonder if his visits to my mansion ever have hidden intentions that he never acts upon. I've never wanted to be close to anyone, to have a dear friend. Certainly, I've never entertained the notion of taking a lover. One, I don't trust, two, my markings hurt too much for that, and three, I wouldn't know how. I'm not skilled in the slightest when it comes to proper interactions. If I tried to bring emotions into it, I can't imagine it would go well. Perhaps I am also afraid to attempt it. However, the friendship I have formed with Sebastian almost makes me wonder if I could potentially enjoy a romantic relationship. Almost.

Today, I find myself in the Chantry. As I enter, I move slowly and look around. _Hopefully no one else is here. I would think at this hour Sebastian would have already been collected by the group._ When I don't see anyone, I stride up to the alter and kneel to pray. I've always believed in the Maker. That was possibly the one saving grace that kept me alive in Tevinter. I don't come here to pray often; it's something I prefer to do in private. I loathe the thought of anyone else knowing my business. My beliefs are mine alone. I'm here today because the conflicts with the Qunari are beginning to seriously concern me. I'd prefer not to have the first real home I've ever had burn to the ground. _It's probably foolish to believe that my prayers are any more effective here than anywhere else. All the same, it doesn't hurt I suppose. Especially if no one sees me. Sebastian certainly believes there is a real presence here. I might be too paranoid or disconnected to feel it._ After a few minutes of closed eyes and folded hands, I hear someone approach and kneel beside me. I quickly straighten up and step away, turning my back without a glance.

"Don't go. I didn't intend to interrupt. I apologize." I hear Sebastian's voice call out behind me.

 _Oh, it's him. Where was he hiding when I got here? So much for going unobserved._ I look back at him. "Sebastian. It's fine, I was finished." I nod to him.

The Chantry man straightens up and faces me. "Fenris, you don't have to leave. I'm glad you're here." He smiles at me. "Maker knows we need the prayers now more than ever. Besides, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have here with me."

 _Flattering._ I exhale with amusement, not believing him in the slightest. _Surely, he could think of plenty more reverent people than myself to spend prayer time with._ "Do the others ever visit here?"

Sebastian shrugs. "Not like this. They come to talk or drag me out of here but not to pray. So, I do appreciate you doing this."

 _I have to admit, it's nice to be appreciated. Even if it is for something such as this._ "It seemed pertinent considering our current political situation."

"I couldn't agree more." He looks at me with unfaltering kindness.

 _I wonder if he forgets the person I am and the atrocities I have committed. Maybe he does it intentionally, forgiveness and all that… Either way, it's nice to be seen as something other than a product of slavery._ I allow myself to smile back at him. This happens from time to time. I suppose he brings the best out in me or something like that. "Do you have plans for the day? I had thought you'd be out with Hawke and the others."

Sebastian shakes his head. "Not today. Why, did they say something was happening?"

"No. I just assumed. Something is always up." I scratch absently at the back of my neck. "I'm not doing anything today either."

"Hmm… would you want to take a walk or something then? I've been here all morning, I could stand to get out."

"Sure, that would be fine." I gesture for him to follow me and start towards the door.

We walk in silence for a while before he breaks it, "You're the closest thing I have to family anymore." He says this causally, although the words are anything but.

My head snaps around to face him. _Me? Someone's family? That's a hilarious notion._ "What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean, I've known you for years now… I phrased that in a peculiar manner, let me try again. I'm closer to you than anyone. Even if we don't always speak, I know you would listen if I needed you to. That's really nice. And it's just that…" He runs a hand through his hair. "I like being around you, and I think we should spend more of our time together. I understand if that's weird or if you don't want to, that's fine. Just wanted to put it out there."

Taken aback by this, I blink a few times. _This is certainly not the way I ever expected this day to go. I can't deny that spending more time with Sebastian would be preferable. But… did he just come on to me? Or is that not something he does? No one has ever taken an interest in me in that way; aside from Isabela and her constant vulgar remarks, and that doesn't count. I find it unlikely that someone such as Sebastian would be interested in me. He's chaste and handsome, and I'm… not. Still… could it be possible?_ "I'd like that. You know my story; to be honest, you're the closest thing I have to family as well."

Sebastian nods, his face ecstatic. _He really does appear glad that I agreed. Am I making something out of nothing?_ We walk quietly for a bit, just enjoying the companionship.

I spot a bench and take a seat on it, Sebastian joining me, close enough to touch with the slightest shift. "So, what did you have in mind?" _It's better to discern what his intentions are now than to embarrass myself later._

He gives me a perplexed look. "Have in mind about what?"

I squint at him. "Sebastian, what were we just talking about?"

"Oh, right. Well, we're doing something together now. Would you prefer we did something different?" He avoids my eyes.

 _Okay, I'm just going to have to come out and say it. Great._ "When you suggested that we spend more time together, were you proposing that the basis of our relationship change, or remain the same?" _Fasta vass, I hate bringing this up._ My ears burn, and my markings glow slightly with my embarrassment.

"I hadn't…" Sebastian stammers, glancing around nervously. "I didn't intend to imply a change. However… it isn't that I would be opposed to it. I mean, I like what we have, but I suppose there could be things that could make it better."

 _At least we're getting it out there._ "I see. I wouldn't be against it either." _Why is this so awkward?_

Sebastian looks at me brightly, somehow managing to melt away my doubts. "Then I'm glad we had this discussion. I look forward to being more than friends with you."

I nod in agreement. _This progressed so quickly… I hope I haven't made a mistake. I'm accustomed to being on my own but… this might be better. Hawke has Isabela, and that doesn't make her weak. Well, there isn't anything I can do except for give it a shot and see what happens._ I take a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**These two are just precious and I love them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian leans his shoulder against mine as we sit together before the fire in my mansion. I enjoy the little bits of contact our relationship allows. It has never been much, but it's enough to feel how much he cares _. I hope he realizes how much I like and appreciate him, even though I'm not nearly as expressive as he is._ With this thought, I reach over and take his hand in mine.

Surprised, Sebastian turns towards me with a smile. He's accustomed to initiating all contact. "Fenris, is there something on your mind?"

 _Yes._ "Not particularly." I tell him with a shrug.

His face is thoughtful for a moment, then he lifts my hand and plants a kiss on the top of it.

A shiver runs through my body. _He's never done anything like that before..._ I give him a questioning look.

His cheeks flush red, and he adverts his eyes. This kind of thing is as strange to him as to me. Taking a vow of chastity has made any form of romantic interaction a source of stress for him; and not only that, I'm the first man he's taken an interest in. For me, I hadn't wanted or allowed any contact since my time as a slave until now. The relationship I have forged with Sebastian is fitting for both of us. We provide the other with affection while never bringing the anxiety of a more physical rapport.

Wanting to reassure him, I turn his hand loose and put my arm around his shoulders. I smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"As am I. I'm always grateful when I'm able to come here and not spend the evenings alone." He leans his head on my chest.

 _That makes two of us._ "If we are both tired of nights alone... perhaps you would consider staying here from time to time?" I wasn't expecting to offer that. It's possible that the years I've spent on my own have made me starved for affection. I never entertain the notion of any such thing until there's a possibility to receive it, and then I almost demand it without pause. To a certain limit that is; I would never ask anything of Sebastian he wasn't willing to give or push a subject past its rejection.

Sebastian is silent for a moment and I wish I could see his face. I always enjoy watching his expressions as his brain works. Little quirks in his brow, the occasional biting of his lip, things that indicate a brilliant mind at work without divulging its secrets. Finally, he moves a bit closer and wraps his arm around my waist. "I think I'd like that. Well, I know I would. It might not exactly be proper, but I shouldn't think we are intended be lonely."

I smile and rest my chin on the top of his head. "I shouldn't think so either."

"Do you think we're moving things too fast to maintain a manageable pace?" He asks me.

 _He always second guesses himself. It's a shame he can't just let himself be happy._ This almost makes me laugh. _As if I don't do the exact same thing._ "I think we have agreed on and know where the lines are. Regardless of pace, we'll be alright. There is no way of avoiding hitting a wall eventually." I shrug my shoulders. "Besides, we've been together for nearly a year now."

Sebastian purses his lips. "You are right, about not having anywhere to go after a point. Are you still certain that it doesn't bother you?" He sits up and looks at me seriously.

I snort and poke him in the ribs. "I've known for five years what a relationship with you would look like. I walked into it eagerly."

"It's strange how long I had known you before I actually knew anything about you." He chuckles. "I wasn't good at finding things out. All I did was pry into your spiritual life."

"You still do that. Don't feel bad, I didn't share much with anyone. Not that I'm any better about that now." _It's hardly anyone else's business. The others wouldn't know we were together if he hadn't told Hawke. However, I am proud to be with Sebastian._

He runs a hand through his hair, restoring it to its usual kept position. "I… just want you to be sure about us. I don't want to restrain you from having a more fulfilling life with someone else."

I sigh, scratching absently at the markings on my neck. "Sebastian, I don't know what a fulfilling life looks like. What I do know is that I'm…" I search for the correct words. "I'm happy with you. I wasn't sure that I could be. But I am. If I'm missing something, that's fine, I don't care."

A smile spreads across his handsome face. "I'm happy with you too. I just had to be sure, before I let myself fall for you even further."

Our eyes meet and he slides his hand into my hair and pulls my lips to meet his. The kiss, our first, is quick, not lingering, but what it means will be with us for the rest of our lives. In that moment, I let myself really fall for him. I know I'll remain at Sebastian's side. At last, it seems, we've found our place.


End file.
